Window to the World
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: A keyboard accident creates a window to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! What scenes will the typist see? (complete)


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a short one-shot that I wrote as a birthday gift for a friend of mine. Which is why she is mentioned in it at one point. Oh, and there's also some suggestive language.

DEDICATION: To my dearest friend, beta reader and constant source of inspiration, Vash is my Angel. This one's for you m'dear!

SHAMELESS PLUG: Vash has just put her first ever fanfic online. It's a wonderful story that she's taken a great deal of care over and she's really nervous about it, so if you're interested in sweet Joey and Yugi fluffiness, please check it out! Her penname is Vash is my Angel - ID: 609862.

.

****

Window to the World  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

The young woman sat at her computer, her fingers striking the keys far more swiftly than her usual typing speed. She was lost in the story that was scrolling through her mind. Suddenly, a loud sound from outside made her jump and gasp, her attention pulled back to reality with unpleasant haste. She paused for a moment, her hands hovering over the keyboard as she listened, trying to work out what the interruption had been. When it wasn't repeated, she shrugged and returned her attention to the computer screen. She gasped.

In the middle of her screen, an image had appeared. But this was no ordinary image. She recognised the characters immediately. They were from one of her favourite animes. When she had jumped, she must have accidentally hit a sequence of keys that had created a window to their world! Smiling at her unexpected stroke of luck, the young woman settled down to enjoy the show.

- - -

The taller of the two figures shown was lying on his back on a patch of grass in front of a large mansion, staring up at the clouds as they moved slowly across the sky. A smaller figure was sitting beside him. The young boy turned his head and looked into the bright sapphire eyes of his friend. He smiled slightly. "I'm so glad you're here." He reached out, his hand moving to his friend's hair. As he gently stroked the silky brown strands, his friend smiled back at him.

As good as the show was, the young woman watching couldn't help but wonder if anything interesting was happening with any of the other characters. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the window blurred. When it refocused, two other characters were there. The young woman grinned. Apparently she could control the window just by thinking. Cool! She studied the new scene happily.

While Malik locked the door to their bedroom, Marik spread their supplies out on the bed. He turned to look anxiously at his light. "Do you really think we can fix this vase before Isis gets home?"

_Thought. Refocus._

Bakura was huddled on the bed, whimpering in pain while Ryou gently rubbed his back and tried to remove the mousetrap from his finger. "Honestly Bakura, I can't leave you alone for a moment…"

_Thought. Refocus._

Isis was wrapping Duke from head to toe in bandages. "Well, you must have known that someday your fangirls would lose patience with you. At least they didn't do any… permanent damage." Isis smiled.

_Thought. Refocus._

Serenity was leaning against Tristan on the couch, happily chatting away about how she'd spent the whole morning with her big brother at the park before he'd left to go on a date. Tristan sighed.

_Thought. Refocus._

Odion and Shadi stared at each other across the table. Their eyes locked as they tried to psyche each other out. Finally, Odion gave in. "Fine. One more game of Go Fish, but then I have to go home."

_Thought. Refocus._

Mokuba was in bed with the covers pulled over his head. Every now and then he'd giggle. One of the maids came in and smiled as she lifted the covers. "Found you! My turn to hide while you seek!"

_Thought. Refocus._

Joey let out a long groan and shook his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "No… please… no more… I can't… keep up… with you…" He shamelessly pleaded with Mai to end their shopping trip early.

_Thought. Refocus._

Two figures lay on a bed, panting from exhaustion. Hearing their names called, they both winced. "The next time we agree to help Vash, let's make sure it doesn't involve furniture removal. If I have to move one more chair, I'm going to collapse," Yami groaned and Yugi nodded in agreement.

_Thought. Refocus._

Elsewhere, another figure lay on a bed panting. Hearing someone walk into the room, Téa struggled to sit up. She winced and shook her head. "Honestly, that outfit is worse than the last!" She sighed as he returned to the bathroom to change. Trying to persuade Seto Kaiba that 'casual dress' didn't mean leather pants, a tight t-shirt and a billowing ankle-length jacket was proving to be rather exhausting.

- - -

The young woman smirked and returned the screen to its original view, just in time to see young Noah Kaiba get pounced on by his new friend. His laughter rang through the air as the small robot monkey immediately began to tickle him.

The young woman chuckled. "Well at least someone found a use for that monkey!"

.

The End


End file.
